1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headphone including an adjust mechanism that can be adapted to the size of the head of a wearer has been known in the related art. FIGS. 8 and 9 are views showing a headphone of the related art including the adjust mechanism. The headphone shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is configured to include a headband 1 and a slider 2, both of which have flexibility, where the slider 2 attached with a headphone unit 5 is attached to both ends of the headband 1. In an inserting type headphone (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3610618) shown in FIG. 8, the band-shaped slider 2 is attached to the hollow headband 1 in an inserted state, and in a pass-through type headphone shown in FIG. 9, the two rail-shaped slider 2 is attached to a pass-through section protruding out to an outer peripheral side of the headband 1 in a passed-through state.
Since the size of the headphone is adjustable by means of the adjust mechanism, the wearer can use the headphone in a state adapted to the size of his/her head. Furthermore, the wearer can use the headphone in a state bent so as to follow the size of his/her head since the headband 1 and the slider 2 have flexibility.